ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby University
Baby University is an animated TV Series produced by Disney Television Animation and aired on Disney Channel in the US and CITV in the UK. It is based on Hungry Babies Mania. It is a Fremantle Media and Argosy Media co-production in association with Village Roadshow Television and ITV Studios Global Entertainment. Characters # Champ the Golden Retriever # Tiptoe the Tabby Cat # Zoomer the Turtle # Jay the Blue Jay # Calvin the Tiger # Randy the Bunny # Molly the Parrot # Buster the Labrador # Chloe the Persian Cat # Tux the Penguin # Nellie the Elephant # Zen the Panda # Doreen the Squirrel # Twerp the Chick # Flitcher the Raccoon # Precious the Pig # Shep the Sheepdog # Reyna the Fox # Quincy the Duck # Beatrix the Rabbit # Maple the Moose # Twiggy the Deer # Lou the Wolf # Griff the Grizzly Bear # Rex the Lion # Zelda the Zebra # Darwin the Beagle # Skye the Giraffe # Stella the Flamingo # Enzo the Cheetah # Buffy the African Buffalo # Cleo the Crocodile # Ramses the African Elephant # Bella the Hippopotamus # Tiki the Toucan # Lola the White Rhino # Carrie the Caribou # Yukon the Husky # Sage the Snowy Owl # Julius the Emperor Penguin # Drifter the Snowshoe Hare # Kaya the Arctic Fox # Stinky the Muskox # Celia the Harp Seal # Misha the Polar Bear # Countess the Royal Penguin # Doc the Walrus # Fossil the Woolly Mammoth # Lemmy the Ring-Tailed Lemur # Rhetta the Scarlet Macaw # Guybush the Capuchin # Colada the Havanese # Spectra the Finch # Juan the Iguana # Fig the Squirrel Monkey # Slick the Gecko # Breaker the Sea Turtle # Pearl the Cockatoo # George the Galapagos Tortoise # Pele the Bird of Paradise # Fenway the Boston Terrier # Penny the Pigeon # Oscar the Alley Cat # Blaze the Dalmatian # Frannie the Ferret # Coney the Parakeet # Churchill the English Bulldog # Mia the Sparrow # Madison the Poodle # Broadway the Tuxedo Cat # Maverick the Peregrine Falcon # Queenie the Sewer Gator # Snuffles the Capybara # Flutter the Hummingbird # Mossy the Sloth # Astro the Chimpanzee # Kenya the Bongo # Saul the Sun Bear # Claude the Chameleon # Itchy the Giant Anteater # Jane the Gorilla # Maya the Jaguar # Bumpy the Mandrill # Shadow the Black Panther # Webby the Frog # Amos the Alligator # Posie the Opossum # Snitch the Rat # Priscilla the Toad # Edgar the Raven # Ember the Salamander # Freddie the Vulture # Vlad the Vampire Bat # Elvira the Horned Owl # Tortuga the Snapping Turtle # ? # Zoe the Border Collie # Woolworth the Sheep # Rosie the Cow # Porker the Potbelly Pig # April the Calico Cat # Olive the Barn Owl # Cinnamon the Horse # Chanty the Rooster # Dandelion the Donkey # Pilgrim the Turkey # Wallace the Shetland Pony # ? # Meatball the Chow # Angus the Scottie # Alberta the Canada Goose # Plum the Cat # Barry the Cardinal # Chestnut the Chipmunk # Doug the Quail # Sunny the Cocker Spaniel # Noelle the Reindeer # Ginger the German Shepard # Angel the Arctic Wolf # ? # Annie the Rough Collie # Grump the Goat # Dawn the Prairie Dog # Dusty the Coyote # Bill the Bison # Bonnie the Pronghorn # Babe the Ox # Motor the Roadrunner # Patriot the Bald Eagle # Aurora the Golden Eagle # Frontier the Appaloosa Horse # ? # Breeze the Seagull # Pip the Sandpiper # Salty the Sea Otter # Muffin the Puffin # Oswald the African Penguin # Hope the Harbor Seal # Rocky the Rockhopper Penguin # Shellie the Leatherback Turtle # ? # Gulper the Pelican # Azure the Blue-Footed Booby # Leona the Sea Lion # Pewe the Skunk # Hoppy the Lop Eared Rabbit # Borus the Wild Boar # Lissie the Yellow Duckling # Theodore the Beaver # Twigs the Brown Squirrel # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # Pear the Partridge # Lovey the Turtle Dove # Suzette the French Hen # Colly the Blackbird # Ringo the Golden Cat # Lucy the Snow Goose # Snowflake the Swan # Maiden the Dairy Cow # Dancer the Flying Reindeer # Lordie the Great Dane # Piper the Penguin # Drummer the Monkey # Pudge the Pug # Luna the Siamese Cat # Scarlet the Crested Ibis # Pookie the Tanuki # Boba the Water Buffalo # Bao the Moon Bear # Nimbus the Clouded Leopard # Jin the Golden Monkey # Lucky the Japanese Bobtail # Ruby the Red Panda # Ivan the Amur Leopard # Yang the Chinese Dragon # Pi the White Tiger # Zetek the Panamanian Golden Frog # Rigby the Black Rhino # Amber the Golden-Mantled Kangaroo # Charles the Marine Iguana # Gem the Hyacinth Macaw # Roberto the Dhole # Pika the Chinchilla # Turf the Cottontop Tamarin # Pinna the Victoria Crowned Pigeon # Momo the Red-Ruffled Lemur # Tatsu the Komodo Dragon Villains # Gobie the Gopher # The Gopher Brats # Terry the Orangutan (He was formerly a villain but befriended by the babies) Episodes Baby University/Episodes